Of Darkness and Light
by Daveguy98
Summary: A procrastinating teenage guy gets teleported to another world and discovers the truth. It may not be amazing, but please R


**Chapter 1- The ****Chosen**** One: Greg stretched, yawning.  He had just finished his homework for Pokemon Tech and was ready for bed.  A young woman in a purple bathrobe holding a mug of tea shuffled over and sat down across from where Greg was sitting.  "Honey, why do you always procrastinate when it comes to homework?" she asked.  "You used to be the top in your class!"  Greg knew it would be worthless answering his mother's question, so he just continued packing up his backpack.  After his mom finished her tea, she went upstairs, calling "Don't forget to turn off the lights!  Good night!"  Greg sighed and turned out the kitchen lights.  As he made his way upstairs, also, something white flashed in the corner of his eye.  It was from outside.  He unlocked the front door and went out onto the porch.  The crisp autumn night air felt cool on his skin.  There the flash was again.  But what was it?  Greg made his way further out on the front yard.  He heard a rustle and whirled around, only to find the leaves of a tree.  Then, something furry jumped onto his foot.  A bright white light blinded Greg and he was knocked unconscious.  When he recovered, he was in a large field.  Thousands of shooting stars could be seen above.  It was raining, not water, but it certainly _felt like it was raining.  The droplets were hitting Greg like pellets and when they fell to the ground, the glittered, but didn't get absorbed by the dirt.  An oversized Flareon jumped down from a nearby tree just as Greg started to straighten himself up.  The Flareon had a silver coat instead of a normal red-yellow coat.  Greg then realized that the raindrops were really diamond bits!  The Flareon's silver coat was also a thin layer of diamond covering its body.  Then the Flareon spoke in a bellowing voice, "__YOU ARE THE __CHOSEN__ ONE… REST NOW OR YOU WILL NOT HAVE STRENGTH LATER… FOR YOU MUST STOP AN EVIL FORCE FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD…  I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THIS SMALL PLANET, ZENTRUS, THE SECOND MOON OF EARTH…  FOR EONS I HAVE BEEN GUARDING ZENTRUS BUT ONE DAY UMBREOR, THE DARK EMPEROR OF THE UMBREITES, CAME HERE AND TOOK OVER THIS PLANET, FORCING ME TO FLEE TO EARTH.  HIS PLANS ARE UNKNOWN TO ME EXCEPT THE FACT THAT HE WILL TRY TO DESTROY EARTH…  THE LEGEND SAYS THAT THE YOUNG MAN OF MIXED BLOOD WILL WIN AND TRIUMPH OVER THE DARKNESS…  IT HAS MADE SENSE TO ME AND THE YOUNG MAN IS YOU…  IN TIME IT WILL MAKE SENSE TO YOU, TOO… IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU WILL SUCCEED… JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF…  FAREWELL, MY FRIEND…" And the Flareon bounded away into the darkness, leaving Greg behind.  _**

**Chapter 2- The Search For Truth: Greg stood up and blinked.  His Pokemon Tech knowledge wouldn't really help here… or would it?  He was still dazed from his encounter with the Flareon that had teleported him to this other planet but wanted to understand what was going on.  There was a big gray building over the hills in the distance almost covered by mist.  _That might be a good place to start, thought Greg, taking in a deep breath.  He started jogging towards the building but then a voice called out in his head.  "YOU FOOLISH YOUNG CHILD!  THIS IS A PLANET FOR POKEMON!  CONCENTRATE AND RUN LIKE THE WIND…" it called as he listened carefully.  __Perhaps I can run like a Pokemon on this planet? Greg wondered.  He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could until little green and blue circles started spinning in his mind.  Greg opened his eyes and started running.  His legs flashed a dark purple, and he shot forward with the speed of an adult Eevee, according to his calculations.  Within seconds, he was in front of the huge building.  Since he was past the mist, he could see that the building was a dark black, darker than anything he had seen before, and in the shape of a fortress or castle.  All the fauna was dead around the building, but it had a shadowy glow to it.  Before he entered the building, a little creature ran in front of him, growling.  It was in the shape of an Eevee, but half purple and black.  It also had gray horns, with points sharper than Rhydon's horns.  "Grrrrr…you have returned… How wonderful, young Esprel!  Follow me…" it growled, running into the light next to the building and dashing away.  __I have returned!?  Esprel?  Greg was really confused but focused again, this time more easily and quickly, and dashed off in the same direction as the Eevee-like creature.  After passing a little stream and a small clump of forest, he ran out into a bright sunny valley and saw a tiny cabin propped at the top.  Greg ran up to the cabin, peered in, thought it was safe, and entered.  Nine or ten other Eevee creatures were sitting around a table waiting for him.  They bowed their heads simultaneously and looked appreciatively at him.  The creature that had spoken to Greg before was there and spoke again.  "Hello, Esprel!  You may be quite confused so I am here to explain some things to you.  We, the creatures you see here, are Umbespons, the combination of an Umbreon, Espeon, and Eevee.  And you… you were our king.  The king of the mountains, hills, and valleys of this planet.  In the long ago past, you were the best king on Zentrus.  The Guardian thought it was time for you to start fresh.  He erased your memory of us and took you to a far away Planet that you call Earth.  Now you must learn the truth."  His eyes glowed and he shot a Psybeam at Greg.  Greg was hit by it and it felt like his molecules were being ripped apart.  Then they reunited into a much more comfortable position and his body felt funny.  Greg looked down at himself and what he saw completely astonished him.  He was an Espeon!  But he wasn't completely an Espeon.  His forelegs were human arms.  He remembered what the Flareon had said.  Could __this be mixed blood?  Half Pokemon and half human?  Was his father a Pokemon (he had never met his real father and his mom never remarried)?  "You see, Esprel.  This is your true form but when you came to Earth, you had to resume a human form.  Your name was changed and you started a new life.  You have been summoned back to Zentrus to lead us in defeating Umbreor from destroying that planet you call Earth.  Come now… we must go to the fortress of Umbreor!" the Umbespon said.  Suddenly, it all came back to Greg!  The Umbespon talking was Esplor, his old chief advisor!  The Umbespon on the left was Umbrito, his military advisor, although Pokemon don't really kill, they just battle until they faint and call that war.  And the Umbespon to the right of Esplor was Prince Eevon, even though he wasn't really his son, they voted for him as backup.  Greg, or more rightly Esprel, nodded and led them out the door.  They all ran down through the valley and stopped at the front gate of the fortress.  There were two Umbreite guards there, blocking their entrance.  Umbrito whispered in Greg's ear, "Use your psychic attacks to get them to leave."  "Heh.  If it isn't Esprel.  The king has returned!  Hail the king!" the two guards called out jokingly.  Greg growled and concentrated really hard on the guards.  He lunged his head forward and a Psychic beam shot out.  The two guards got confused and were sent flying over the forest.  "You did it!  You remembered how to attack!" shouted Esplor, jumping up and down.  Greg walked forward and opened the gates.  The hall that appeared was almost all black and there were shadows of unknown things lurking around.  All the Umbespons took deep breaths and waited for Greg to enter.  Just as they did, the ground shook and a voice reverberated around the hall.  It said in an evil voice, "HELLO, ESBREL.  IT IS I, UMBREOR, WHO IS SPEAKING.  YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME… IF YOU TRY TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS, THEN YOU ALL WILL BE DESTROYED IN THE PROCESS!  HA HA HA!"  All the Umbespons huddled together, shivering, and Greg, knowing he had an almost impossible task ahead of him, sighed.  _****To Be Continued In Chapter 3- Umbreor's Plan.**

Daveguy89- Uh, not really… that was just a bad fic I wrote 2 years ago and Pokemasters didn't like it so I'm throwing it at fanfiction.net


End file.
